Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to systems for providing demand response data to resource users/customers, and in particular, aspects of the technology relate to a demand response device configured to provide comparative consumption information relating to proximate users or consumers.
Introduction
Peak resource consumption events or “peak events” can occur multiple times per year for a given resource (e.g., electricity, gas, and/or water). For example, a peak event for a utility may occur during one or more hot days due to heavy air-conditioning loads, or on one or more cold days, for example, due to a high energy demand imposed by heating systems. During a peak event, a resource provider (e.g., a utility company) may have difficulty meeting resource demand, which can result in blackouts, utility rate hikes, and/or a need to put additional electric generators online.